The sliding of the wall in this type of cargo bay construction serves the purpose of making the limited cargo bay to the side of the wall temporarily smaller in order to either unload the cargo stored in the cargo bay over an unloading opening located opposite a normally slideable wall or in order to compress the load in the completely closed cargo bay.
A trailer with an appropriate cargo bay construction is known from the DE 20 2004 009 744 U1. There, the cargo bay, which opens from the top, is distinguished from a cargo bay floor, a moveable front wall, a back wall that is opened by being folded up as well as from the two side walls. The cargo bay floor includes an integrated main floor that is unmovable in the cargo bay construction as well as by a sliding floor, whose length (in the direction of the relocatable front wall) is almost half of the largest distance between the relocateable front wall and the back wall and which is relocatable by means of a drive in the form of a hydraulic cylinder. The relocation of the front wall relative to the back wall, or rather relative to the unloading opening cleared by the back wall, takes place by relocating the sliding floor with the front wall on the main floor and/or by relocating the front wall on the sliding floor, whereby for a furthest possible slide of the front wall in the direction of the unloading opening, both the sliding floor on the main floor as well as the front wall on the sliding floor must be slid.
For the sliding of the front wall on the sliding floor, a moveable driver is planned on the side turned away from the cargo bay, which is connected with the front wall. This cooperates with a drive mechanism in the form of a chain that runs in the developed channel from the sliding floor to the side of the sliding floor turned away from the cargo bay along direction of movement of the front wall. The channel capturing the chain is designed with an opening running along its longitudinal direction, through the chain of the respective section, which in connection with the relative position of the front wall on the sliding floor is lead over multiple diverting gears, and is lead out of the channel.
A belt serves to cover up the opening of the channel in order to avoid an intrusion of the stored cargo in the cargo bay. For this, the belt lies in respective sections of the channel, whereby the chain is lead inside of the channel, onto this and closes the opening correspondingly. In the area of the drive by contrast, in which the chain from the channel is lead out, the belt is lifted over a pulley arrangement from the channel and over the diverting gears of the drive. In order to ensure a secure support of the unstable belt on the channel, a tension guide is designed for the belt.
The sealing of the opening of the channel by means of a belt shows a series of disadvantages. On the one hand, a cost effective producible belt is relatively susceptible to wear so that this needs to be relatively frequently changed out in connection with the impacting cargo in the cargo bay on the belt. This increases the maintenance costs for the vehicle. In addition to this, the construction costs for this type of covering of the opening of the channel are also relatively high, which can be traced back to the necessary tension guide for the belt.
Originating from this state of the technology, the invention therefore particularly has the underlying task of improving the construction costs and/or the maintenance costs of the cargo bay construction known from DE 20 2004 009 744 U1.